Something Different
by ItachiDream
Summary: Instead of this being a one-shot about Artemis, I decided to continue it by make it about multiple really really weir pairings. Please R&R!
1. Artemis' Dream

Hi everyone! This is my first Greek mythology fanfic. Me and my friends from my English class made a bet about who could write the funniest Greek mythology one-shot fan fic. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the song I kissed a girl, it belongs to Katy Perry.

Artemis was on Mt. Olympus sleeping after a long night of hunting. In her dream, she was at some type of celebration on mt. Olympus when Hermes and Apollo began a playing a song they picked up from some American chicks.

This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention

Artemis started thinking about how she could never kiss a man because of her chastity.

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

But no one ever said anything about kissing another woman. Athena soon walked up to Artemis.

No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter,  
You're my experimental game  
Just human nature,  
It's not what,  
Good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey

"What's wrong sister? You seem trouble." A plan soon flickered in Artemis' brain.

"Athena, both you and I have swore our chastity, but I am getting bored."

"I see, but what do you expect to do about it." Artemis gave Athena a seducing glare.

"This." Artemis whispered right before she attacked Athena with a hungry kiss.

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

All eyes were now on them. Artemis finally ended the kiss and looked up at Athena for a response.

"You should have told me that you wanted that sooner. I would have gladly agreed." Artemis immediately woke up from her dream and looked around.

"Good, it was only a dream." She sighed. Athena soon appeared and walked over to her.

"Artemis you're going to miss the celebration. I hear that Apollo and Hermes are going to play some songs they heard from America. What's wrong sister? You seem trouble." Artemis eyes went wide.

"I got to go somewhere." Artemis screeched as she got up and ran to her chariot.

"Where?"

"Anywhere but here!" and Artemis was gone.

"I wonder what that was all about." The drunk Aphrodite soon caught Athena in a hug.

"My dear sweet Athena," Aphrodite whispered seducing, "have you ever considered breaking your chastity for something _different_."


	2. Apollo's True Love

Okay, so I have decided to make Something Different longer than just a one-shot.

Chapter 2

It had been a while since Apollo chased the mountain nymph Daphne until she finally turned into a tree. Apollo had not forgotten, he had his share of many beautiful women but what made Daphne special was that she would prefer to become a tree than to be with him. "What am I going to do?" he sighed. He then turned his head to find Eros skipping around on Mt. Olympus. 'Of course, valentines day, a holiday dedicated to Eros.'

"I'm so pretty, oh so pretty! (A/N: I'm sorry but for a guy to be in charge of getting people to fall in love sorta screams gay, and the ancient Greeks and Romans didn't really had a problem with guys being gay as long as they had a kid.) Oh, hello Apollo, isn't today just beautiful!"

"Eros! This is all your fault! If you hadn't shot me with an arrow of love and Daphne with an arrow of disgust, my life would be just fine because I wouldn't be crying over a tree!"

"Oh, come now brother, I guess since today is a special day for me, I could hope you fall in love with something better than a mere mountain nymph."

"No! No more arrows!"

"Relax I won't use any arrows, now let me think, I got it! Come with me Apollo, quickly!" Apollo followed Eros until they reached Dionysus' palace. "Oh Dionysus, it is I Eros, and Apollo is here to!"

"Eros, Apollo! Come in, come in!" Dionysus called from his little throne room. "Eros, Ap hiccup ollo. How have you two hiccup been."

"Well I've been just fine. It's Apollo that I'm worried about." Eros hugged Apollo until Apollo began stabbing his hand with a dagger.

"Well hiccup what's the hiccup problem hiccup?"

"He's still in love with that tree. The poor thing, my idea is to get him to fall in love with something much better without the need for arrows."

"I see hiccup well I got hiccup the cure hiccup." Dionysus poured a cup of wine and handed it to Apollo. "Drink boy hiccup. If hiccup there's anything that hiccup that can cure a hiccup god's broken heart it's hiccup good old fashion wine hiccup."

"I'm not sure. I never actually drank wine, just nectar, water, and a bit of soda, but never wine."

"Ah try hiccup it."

"Well if you're sure."

"I guess I'll just leave him in your hands Dionysus. No need for thanks Apollo!"

-12 hours later-

In Dionysus' throne room stood a very drunk pair of gods.

"Dion Dion hiccup Dionysus, I ha have to say hiccup, this this wine right here is the best wine ever hiccup." Dionysus took the cup out of Apollo's hand and drank the wine.

"You were hiccup right."

"Oh Dion hiccup ysus, you have made hiccup me the happiest pretty hiccup blonde princess in the hiccup world. And I mean hiccup the world hiccup."

"I hiccup know."

**Please review.**


End file.
